Difficulty Of Life PART 01
by michaelhans2013
Summary: Lahir dari keluarga Broken Home,Tidak mematahkan Semangat kagami untuk melanjutkan kehidupan,bagi dia hidup itu layaknya obat pahit,tetapi sangat manjur dan menyembuhkan. Pengen tau lebih lanjut ? Read this continiued FF more XD !


**Kehidupan ?**

**Apakah isinya ?**

**Aku ingin tahu semuanya.**

**Kata orang kehidupan itu ada cinta**

**Tetapi cinta itu tidak sendirian**

**Ia ada pahit dan manis,ada tulus dan dengki.**

**Kata orang kehidupan itu banyak batunya**

**Hidup itu keras dan banyak cobaan**

**Lalu aku harus apa ? Apakah kuterima saja isinya ?**

**Apakah harus aku lalui sendirian ? berdua ? atau bersama ?**

**Mungkin Yang Maha Kuasa tau itu.**

Kuroko No Basuke FanFiction  
DIFFICULTY OF LIFE PART 01

Disclaimer : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Slice of Life,School Story,Romance & Comedy layak untuk dibaca bagi kalangan muda

Summary : Kehidupan Kagami dan Seirin yang terus Naik turun bagaikan roler itu mengenai cinta atau kehidupan senasibnya yang harus ia terima.

PROLOGUE

**Happy Reading XD**

_Aw__an cerah menggulung,Awan hitam menggelar,petir mulai menampilkan sinarnya yang menakutkan dan mengangetkan penduduk di salah saatu kota Metropolitan di Indonesia._

_ ,kota yang tak pernah mempunyai waktu luang,bisa dibilang Ia adalah kota tersibuk di Indonesia,Berderulah selalu suara mobil dan motor,tak kenal pagi tak kenal malam,selalu berderu bersama kelap kelip lampu merah dan hijau di jalanan._

_Disuatu cafe ternama di Jakarta,Nampak seorang pemuda berambut cepak berwarna merah dan hitam sedang meminum kopi panasnya dengan santai dan kalem sembari menikmati nyanyian rintik hujan yang mengetuk jendela cafe nampak diam dan pasrah,sepertinya ia tak bisa pulang karna terjebak hujan di cafe Starbucks,sendirian,kedinginan,merasa hatinya hampa,perempuan pun tak ada walaupun ini malam minggu,ya,malam minggu hatinya sekuat baja tetap enjoy menikmati kehidupan yang kadang mengiris hatinya._

_Isi dompetnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang,ya,dengan basah-basahan tanpa pelindung,tapi ini terpaksa ia ia membatalkan kepulangannya,dia beranjak dari kursi cafe,berjalan-jalan sekadar melihat-lihat Mall Plaza Indonesia,Mall terkemuka di Jakarta yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi sejak kepergian Ayahnya 5 tahun silam._

_Baru saja mau beranjak dari kursi,tiba2 hadir seorang pemuda berambut biru,berkelopak mata biru langit memakai sepatu kets dan kemeja putih garis abu2 datang menghampiri_

_" Kuroko ? sejak kapan kau ada disini ? " Mata Kagami terbelalak,Kelopak mata merahnya semakin terlihat jelas._

_" Itu tidak penting,kau sedang kesepian kan ? selalu ditelan waktu dan kesendirian tak berdaya ini,Ayo kita nonton bioskop,ada film bertemakan Basket " Belum Kagami membuka mulut,pemuda dingin itu langsung melangkah ke eskalator._

_" Uangku hanya ada recehan,kau mau aku diusir dari mall ini ? " Kagami menyimpan dompetnya disaku secara diam2_

_" Apa gunanya aku hadir disini,sudahlah Kagami,janganlah kau ingat lagi Ayahmu,Semua orang akan meninggalkan bumi ini,Demikian juga kau dan aku,ayo ! " Mendengar itu Kagami semakin membisu tak mau melangkah,kakinya seakan diikat oleh kegalauan hatinya yang amat berat._

_" Jangan kau bawa2 masalah keluargaku disini " Suara beratnya membuat Kuroko meski begitu Kagami mengiyakan ajakan Kuroko untuk duduk di cafe termakan waktu dan menjadi patung._

Mentari pagi membangunkan Kagami dari kaca jendela dengan jendela yang tak ditutup sejak malas dia melihat jam di HP iphone 5 nya dibawah bantal,Sudah jam 6 pagi dan hari ini hari lunglai ia melangkah dan melaksanakan tugas paginya dengan santai tapi tepat.

Ketika hendak mengikat tali sepatu,Tanpa sengaja Kagami melihat foto Ayahnya berdiri rapi diatas rak diam,tetapi ia langsung berdiri memindahkan foto itu didalam laci rak sepatu sambil berkata " Ayah pasti bahagia disana,Doakan aku,semoga impianku menjadi pemain basket international terkabul " Ia tersenyum,membuka pintu dan pergi kesekolah.

SMA Teikou pun dilihatnya didepan mata,keramaian murid yang baru datang selalu pun masuk kekelas 12 IPS dengan semangat pagi tanpa beban

" Pagi brooo " Sapaan Kagami membuat teman2nya kaget tapi ,Hanya sahabat2 Kagami yang mengerti perasaan dan isi hatinya,SEIRIN team selalu ada untuk pernah bertengkar,tetapi sering beradu pendapat membuat hidup Kagami semakin lengkap.

" Lu udh kerjain PR MAT belom " Salah satu sahabatnya Hyuga menyodorkan buku PR nya dan meminjamkannya kepada Kagami

" Tau aja lu bro gua lom ngerjain,hehehe " dengan sipu2 dia mengambil buku itu dan langsung menyalin semuanya dengan waktu 5 menit untuk 10 soal.

Kagami bukanlah murid berprestasi seperti teman2nya,Ia hidup sederhana dengan otak yang sederhana pula,tetapi temannya tidak hanya sepintas melihat dari sudut kehebatan permainan basket dialah yang membuat Kagami terkenal sampai ada perlombaan class meeting diadakan yang ada diotak Para pelatih dan ketua panitia hanya ada nama " Taiga Kagami "

Genap sudah 3 piala yang ia raih dalam rangka memenagkan 3 lomba basket berturut2 sejak tahun 2011-2013,Semuatemannya bangga terhadap dia,Ayahnya yang disurga dan ibunya yang entah berada dimana,mungkin turut senang terhadap kemenangan BROKEN HOME tidak membuat Kagami putus asa,meski kadang ia menangis didalam hati,tapi ia menahannya hingga air matanya tidak tega untuk menetes.

Lamunan Kagami membuyar ketika mendengar bell istirahat berdering keras.

" Hoi ! ngelamun aja,kesambet lu ! Hahaha " tawa Kiyoshi membahana,dan rona merah hadir di pipi Kagami.

" Istirahat ya ? Hahaha,oke Mau latihan lagi atau makan ? " Tanyanya sembari memegang perutnya.

" Ga ada energi kalo ga makan,kekantin aja beli nasi uduk,abis itu 10 menit kt pake buat latihan basket lagi,Tingkatin passing ama super jump lu " Kata Kiyoshi dengan bijak,lalu turunlah mereka kekantin

Burung burung kembali kerumahnya dengan kicauannya yang indah,Tetapi semangat Kagami tidak luntur untuk terus latihan meski seragam sekolahnya sudah basah oleh keringat kos2annya selalu mandiri sudah biasa disantap setiap baju,menyetrika,menyapu adalah pekerjaan rutin Kagami sepulang anak yang rajin dan ulet,Mungkin Ibunya sudah berhasil mendidik Kagami hingga tumbuh besar seperti sekarang,tapi apa yang terjadi ? Nasib sudah diatur olehNya dan dia anggap ini sebagai Hadiah dari yang Maha Kuasa.

" Kagami ga capek tuh ? yuk pulang udah Maghrib loh tar diculik kuntilanak nyaho hahaha " Tawa salah satu teman sekelas perempuan Kagami pun hadir disebrang lapangan basket.

" Eh Momoi,ngagetin aja,Aomine ga bareng lu tumben ? " Tanyanya sembari membawa bola basket dan memutar2nya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Gue biarin dia pulang duluan,Hari ini gua mau Modus sama lu hihihi " Tanpa pikir pajang Gadis berambut panjang sepunggung memegang erat tangan kanan Kagami.

Melihat itu Kagami hanya tersenyum,dan membayangkan betapa Sedihnya Momoi berpacaran dengan lelaki yang setengah cinta dengannya,Aomine kelas 12 IPA memikat hati Momoi sejak kelas 10,Dan Aominelah saingan berat Kagami sejak itu.

Senja bersembunyi dibalik bumi,dan malam hadir beserta permata2 indah bertebaran dilangit,serta angin dingin malam yang menemani Perjalanan pulang mereka berdua.

" Rasanya gua mau putus ama Aomine,ga betah gue " Sambi tetap memegang tangan Kagami,Ia pun mencurhat.

" Loh kenapa ? biasa kalian udah kayak anak kucing ama emaknya ga pernah misah " Tanyanya heran.

" Nmanya juga cinta jangan dipaksakan,kayak lagu Geisha tuh Cinta. . . . jangan dipaksakan. . . . " Momoi bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya membuat gelak tawa Kagami pecah.

" Soalnya sikap dia udh beda aja ama gua,dan udh gada harapan lagi deh ! " Momoi menghela nafas membuangnya bersama angin malam.

" Oh I see,daripada galau,ama gue aja hahaha " Kagami mulai menghibur

" Yeee Maunya lo dapetin anak gadis kayak guee wakakakak,Tapi. . .hmm Mau gak yaa ? Hahaha " Candaan momoi membuat Kagami tertawa seketika rona merah di pipi Momoi hadir dan membuat Kagami terhenti sejenak.

" Ih pipinya merah,Alhamdulilah akhirnya ada yang mau ama gue " Kagami langsung ngacir sebelum dilempar sendal ama Momoi. " Ke geeran luu,pipi gua merah karna gue kedinginan tauu " Teriak Momoi.

Tak berapa lama Kagami sampai dirumahnya dan berpisah dengan Momoi,berharap bisa bertemu lagi besok.

Mentari kembali hadir menerangi Kamar kos pemuda saja ia hendak mandi,seseorang mengetuk pintu,tanpa berpikir panjang pemuda yang masih memakai piyama merah itu membuka pintu,dan didapatilah seorang laki-laki berambut biru menyambut di pagi hari.

" Selamat pagi,baru bangun ? " Pertanyaan Kuroko yang selalu datar dan kalem membuat Kagami terhelak.

" Oh hei gua baru mau mandi,elu dateng,kenapa ? mau jalan bareng ? lu duduk dulu deh gua mandi dulu " Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk,Kuroko pun masuk dan duduk di sofa butut sebelah pintu sekeliling suasana kamar sahabat karibnya sejak SMP itu,Sepi,dan masih berantakan,Sangat terasa kehidupan kesendirian disini membuat hati kecil Kuroko tak tega melihatnya.

Hari ini hari kamis,Hari favorit Kagami,karna ada pelajaran Olahraga dan ia habiskan untuk berlatih basket meskipun hari ini Ujian Praktek lari semangat membara ia menuju ke ruang peralatan mengambil 1 buah bola berwarna orange itu dan lansgung dilambungkan ke tanah dan udara -orang yang melihat semangat pemuda itu merasa takjub,Hal itu sudah biasa terjadi setiap hari kamis.

Angin pagi terus berhembus membuat Dedaunan pohon dan rumput dilapangan itu bernyanyi dan bergoyang mengikuti alun2 angin yang yang kelelahan langsung tiduran di lapangan semen itu dan menatap langit pagi yang mendung tetapi tak kunjung turun hujan.

" Kagamiiiiiii " Suara cempreng Momoi kembali mengagetkan pemuda itu yang kelelahan.

" Ih main tiduran aje disini,awas banyak semut merah loh ! " Mendengar itu Kagami langsung bangun dan mengibas2kan baju olahraganya yang hitam2 terkena debu lapangan.

" Gak ada semutnya,bohong yee ! " Katanya dengan setengah cemberut hadir di wajahnya.

" Gitu aja ngambek haha biar semangat lagi nih Pocary sweat ama roti " Perempuan itu menyodorkan dua buah benda yang membuat lapar dan haus kagami hilang seketika,tanpa berpikir panjang dan mengucapkan terima kasih langsung dibukanya bungkus roti itu

" Ya owloh udah berapa bulan ga makan pak ? kalo masih laper kantongnya dimakan aja enak lohh " ledek Momoi dengan gaya siap berlari dari sambitan bola basket berdua tertawa lepas di lapangan.

" Perhatian banget sih ama gue tuh kan berarti udah kebukti lu suka ama guee " Katanya dengan senyum lebar hadir di wajahnya membuat Wajah Momoi tersipu dan memerah kembali

" Lo mah gitu ga tau apa artinya Persahabatan " katanya sambil membuang muka.

" Iya...iya gue percaya ohya kok kelas IPA udah keluar ? " tanyanya sembari menguyah roti coklat itu.

" Lagi ada praktek IPA di Lab dan lagi pada beres2in labnya,Jijik banget tadi kudu megang jamur2 sebagai percobaan tapiii tenang gua udh cuci tangan jadi Roti ama minumanlu gak mengandung jamur " katanya sembari tertawa kecil

Dan Kagami hanya ber-Oh saja.

" Kagami,pulang sekolah temenin gue ke Sevel yo pengen lihat2 majalah basket terbaru sekalian beli makanan " Ajak Kise,anak kelas 12 IPA berambut kuning yang cukup cerdas,hobi hangout dan ngemil tetapi tetap saja badannya kurus.

Dengan santai Kagami hanya memberi Simbol jempol tanda ia mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Dengan sabar mereka menunggu bis 24 di halte dekat sekolah,Dengan cuaca yang kembali mendung tapi tak kunjung turun hujan membuat Suasana halte menjadi sepi.

Diminumnya Kopi panas itu,sembari menunggu Kise membeli makanan,dibukanya iphone 5 milik kagami,tidak ada SMS maupun Telefon masuk dan baterainya hampir percuma saja ia mempunyai Handphone mahal ini,pemberian Ayahnya 5 tahun ia sadari Kise sudah hadir didepan pemuda yang sejak tadi memainkan HP nya yang kosong dengan pemberitahuan.

" Gile lu beli cemilannya banyak amat,gua kadang heran sama lu,makannya banyak tapi tetep kurus,takut2 cacingan aja hahaha " ledek kagami sembari menaruh Hpnya diatas meja kayu sevel yang agak kasar.

" Enak aja haha,gua tuh orang sehat,keseringan main basket kaki gua jadi ada otonya haha " tawanya sembari menguyah keripik jagung

" Eh iya nih gua beli majalah Super Shoot terbaru,ada 1 berita mengagetkan loh " katanya sembari membuka segel dan menyodorkannya kepada kagami untuk dibaca

" Memangnya berita kaget apa ? Ada info pertandingan ? Info pemenang NBA Bulan ini ? " tanyanya heran tetapi tetap tak mau membuka majalah itu.

" Kepo deh haha udah baca aja udah gua kasih pinjem juga " Katanya membuat Kagami semakin penasaran.

Dibukanya lembar demi lembar,banyaknya deretan info terbaru dibacanya satu persatu.

" Hah ? " Kelopak mata merah itu kembali menampakkan diri,kaget sekaligus heran.

" Sekolah SMA Shinjitsu ngadain lomba basket antar sekolah2 di jakarta utara,termasuk sekolah kita SMA Teikou wajib menangin lagi nih ! semangat ! " Sorak kise membuat Kepeceryaan Kagami meningkat drastis.

" Pasti dong bro,tapi males banget ketemu ama Aomine lagi,dia kan saingan gua dan dia pasti ikut acara kayak beginian " dengan keluh kesah ditutupnya majalah itu.

" Jangan lupa kelompok Shutoku dan Gakuen ikut semua " kata Kise degan serius, " Kita harus memperlebar mata elang kita,ningkatin super jump lu,ningkatin passing layout segala tetek bengeknya deh " lanjut kise sembari membuka kantung cemilan lagi.

" Sip deh,ngomong doang mah gampang,segampang lu makan tuh semua cemilan haha buktiinya yang butuh usaha dan waktu yang lama " ujar kagami sembari menyenderkan punggungnya.

" hahaha kurang ajar lo,Okedehh gua tetep mendukung dan bantuin lu,Mulai besok latihan yuk,Lombanya sih masih lama Maret 2014,kemungkinan sehabis Ujian Nasional dan sebelum perpisahan " katanya sembari membaca majalah itu.

Kagami hanya memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum

Ditekannya saklar lampu kamar kosannya,Semua masih berantakan sejak tadi pagi ia tak sempat membereskan semuanya,Kaki dan tangannya berkata lelah,tak ingin bergerak lagi,tapi daripada berantakan akhirnya ia bergegas mengambil baju2 kotor memasukannya kedalam mesin cuci,mengambil sapu,kain lap,membereskan tempat tidurnya,hanya butuh 30 menit semuanya telah bersih,tinggal menunggu bunyi mesin cuci dan menjemurnya di teras.

Seketika ia berjalan menuju teras,menikmati angin malam pukul setengah 7 keatas langit,tiada permata bertaburan hari ini,Angin malam yang dingin membuat hordeng kamarnya menari2,tapi ia tak peduli,ia hanya ingin merasakan angin malam yang bebas berhembus tiada batas dan gratis untuk dinikmati hidup tanpa beban,damai dan nyaman.

Dibukanya majalah Super Shoot yang dipinjamkan Kise tadi siang,iapun duduk diteras dan membaca majalah itu dengan cahaya remang2 yang berasal dari kamarnya,Dilihatnya foto2 anggota Club basket SEIRIN,Gakuen dan shutoku,dengan senyum dan gaya khas pemain basket membuat Kagami semakin tak yakin akan semuanya berkali2 mereka masuk majalah,dan masyarakat Indonesia tau kagami buyar ketika mendengar suara bip bip dari mesin cuci tanda cucian sudah selesai,Ia tutup majalah itu dan menjemur pakaian dan seragam2nya.

" Tok tok tok " Pintu kembali bersuara,dan Kagami kembali membukanya,Nampaklah Kuroko membawa anjing peliharaanya yang lucu membuat orang2 yang melihatnya ingin mencubit2nya dan memeluknya,terkecuali Kagami,melihat itu ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan mempersilahkan Kuroko duduk.

" Tumben lu bawa Anjinglu " ujarnya sembari mengelus2 kepala anjing itu dengan halus.

" Rumahku lagi kosong dan aku sedang bosan,sebaiknya aku kemari,menghilangkan rasa bumi kesepian " ujar kuroko.

" Kebetulan lu dateng kesini,gua baru mau masak nasi goreng " ujarnya sembari menyiapkan bahan2 untuk nasi gorengnya yang memakai bumbu apa ,Kagami hobi dalam memasak,kemungkinan hobi itu berasal dari sikapnya yang baik dan tegas berasal dari terus memasak nasi goreng hingga harumnya memenuhi kamar kosannya.

" Lu kan lom pernah cobain nasi goreng gue " ujarnya sembari menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng basa basi Kuroko langsung mencoba masakan buatan teman seperjuangannya komentar terucap,tapi komentar itu muncul ketika kelahapan kuroko bertambah.

" Hahaha sifat lu yg stay cool ga berubah sejak dulu " Kagami menatap kuroko dengan maklum,Kelopak matanya merahnya menatapi kelahapan kuroko.

Sebagai anak yang mempunyai keluarga lengkap,Kuroko merasa bahwa ia tak merasakan kasih sayang didalam keluarga tua mereka sibuk bekerja,dan Kuroko anak tunggal,anak emas,tetapi anaknya dibiarkan terlantar dan dimandirikan oleh orang begitu,Sebagai tugas seorang sahabat,Kuroko ingin selalu menemani kagami dimanapun ia berada,Layaknya seperti Cahaya dan bayangan seseorang.

Sepertinya pembicaraan megenai Lomba basket itu semakin panas di SMA Teikou,Desas desus selalu terdengar dimana saja hal ini membuat SEIRIN semangat untuk latihan di Lapangan basket sekolah siang ini.

" Oke ? Semua sudah siap ? " tanya Aida Riko sembari melihat dan menghitung Kelengkapan anggota SEIRIN,Ya,Pelatih Seirin adalah Aida Riko,seorang perempuan murid dari 12 IPS Dengan rambut coklat sebahu menggelombang,Sikapnya sangat tegas dalam melatih teman2nya tetapi hatinya sangat lembut dan baik layaknya sifat perempuan pada umumnya.

" Oke,hari ini hari pertama kita latihan,Udah pada tau dong ya soal lomba itu,kalo lom pada tau keterlaluan haha,Gua tau lu pada ga terlalu fit jadi hari ini latihan passing dan shoot aja " ujarnya sembari berjalan menuju Ring basket.

Merekapun berlatih dengan sangat semangat,letih,lesu,lemas sudah menjadi santapan setiap hari,demi menjaga nama baik sekolah dan nama baik Seirin diseluruh pelosok Indonesia.

Waktu terus berjalan,tiada perduli manusia membutuhkannya atau tidak,ia terus berlari,tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya terkecuali Sang Maha pengatur waktu,Bertambahnya Usia Kagami yang ke 18 membuat Kagami sadar bahwa ia sudah menjadi pria dewasa,hidup mandirilah yang menjadi asam garamnya riuh tepuk tangan dan nyanyian membahana didalam kelas 12 IPS ketika pemuda itu hendak sampai sumringan melihat teman2nya sangat peduli dan sayang terhadap matanya,bersembunyilah kelopak merah itu,Membaca semua harapan2 yang belum dibalas oleh Yang Maha Kuasa,dan meniup semua lilin yang dihembuskan oleh angin2 langka,angin penuh harapan yang tepuk tangan semakin jelas terdengar,hingga mengalahkan suara bell sekolah ,Pesta sederhana itu telah usai meski hanya berlangsung 5 ada moment yang diabadikan oleh kamera,tetapi diabadikan oleh Mata,Sang jendela dunia,yang merekam semua kejadian yang terjadi dibumi,kamera tercanggih manusia pemberian Yang Kuasa.

Tak berapa lama,seseorang menepuk bahu pria itu secara dan menoleh

" Happy Birthday 18 yah " Ucap Momoi sambil memberi sebuah bingkisan berlapis kertas berwarna merah,warna kesukaan pria itu.

" Thanks ya,repot2 amat kasih kado " ujarnya sembari menerima kado itu. " Isinya apaan nih ?" tanyanya sembari melihat2 bingkisan itu secara detil

" Ih udh gede masih aja kepo hahaha,kalo gua kasih tau bukan Surprise dong,ih Koplak loe hahaha,hari ini gua dibonceng ama Aomine,sorry ya ga bs nemenin pulang " ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan,perempuan itu berlari,menjauh hingga tak nampak lagi,pria itupun diam,Sepertinya Momoi sudah kembali bersama pasangan setengah cinta itu.

Langkah kaki terus terjadi,Kotak merah itu terus ditatapi entah mengapa tak mau dibuka,Kotak itu tidak begitu besar,tidak begitu kecil,sangat pas ukurannya,Pria itu tidak mengharapkan yang mewah2 akan kado ini,tapi smoga dibertambah usianya ini mulai muncul rasa cinta itu akan pujaan hatinya yang awalnya sahabat menjadi Calon istri.

Kelopak mata merah itu kembali terbelalak ketika melihat kalung bola basket yang diberikan Momoi,Sangat keren dan bagus,halus buatannya,tak menyesal ia berteman sejak SMP,Didalam kotak merah itu ada 2 lembar kertas kecil,Dibacanya keedua kertas itu secara pelan2,Dan terkejutlah ia ternyata Kalung ini mengandung EMAS 2 karat ! Terdapat sertifikat didalamnya,Pria itu girang bukan main,setelah girangnya usai iapun berpikir,Pantaskah ia mendapatkan Momoi ? dibandingkan Ia sengsara bersama Aomine ?

Sekar hati tak menahan jua,Lelah ia pada keadaan yang terjadi,terhempasnya tubuhnya yang berotot di tempat tidurnya yang kecil dan bersahabat,Mata merah itu menatap langit2 dengan menatap hingga tanpa disadari ia tertidur disore hari yang kelam.

" dddddrrrrrt " tiba2 HP Kagami bergetar kencang,Kagetlah ia mendapati kamarnya gelap gulita karna malam sudah tiba didepan ,Ia ketiduran,Di periksanya HP itu ternyata ada Telepon dari Kise

" Haloh ? lu harus kerumah sakit Mitra sekarang ! Momoi kecelakaan ! " teriak pria diujung sana

Seketika tubuhnya lemas,matanya yang tadinya sayu menjadi terbelalak hebat,Pikirannya kacau,kaget,shock,heran,tak menyangka menjadi menyudahi percakapan ditelefon,Dengan sigap dipakainya jaket hitam,mengunci pintu,menyalakan mesin motor dan menggebulah deru mesin motor itu menuju rumah perduli hujan menerpa dengan derasnya ia terus berlari,mengejar lampu merah yang menyala dan jalanan yang licin,hanya untuk Momoi seorang.

Ditatapinya gadis itu,dengan lemas mata tertutup ia berbaring bersama dinginnya dan sucinya warna kasur rumah sakit ,Momoi belum siuman,ia masih bermimpi,masih terjaga,belum bangun,hidup dan matinya ada disana.

" Kenapa bisa tabrakan sih ? Lu bawa motornya bego banget ! " Omel Kagami kepada pria berambur cepak biru kehitaman itu,Ya,Aomine,dialah penyebab utamanya

" Gua yang salah,tadi habis minum Mix Max bro " Jawabnya dengan santai,sifat santainya ini yang membuat Kagami semakin marah.

" Gilalu,kayak tanpa dosa aje,Lu tuh boncengin perempuan woy ! bukan cowok ! Kenapa juga harus minum mix max dulu,dasar anak ga bener ! " ujarnya dengan kata2 yang sedikit mengikis hati dan menaikkan emosi

Mendengar itu Aomine menghela nafas,membalikkan badan berjalan sejauh 3 ubin kemudian berhenti " Gua memang bukan laki2 yang baik buat Momoi,tapi entah mengapa hati ini terus menggoda untuk bersama dia " ujarnya santai tetap membalikkan badan

" Capek deh yaa,Sifatlu aja udah begini sekarang,apalagi nanti udh jadi calon suami orang ? Mikir broo ngotak ! pokoknya soal biaya rumah sakit lu yg tanggung jawab " Ujarnya tegas

Mendengar itu Aomine pun melangkah keluar,sepertinya hendak pulang tidak memerdulikan keadaan sekitar yang mencekam dan masuk kedalam kamar 305,tempat dimana Momoi dirawat.

Ditatapinya gadis malang itu,Ingin rasanya menghela nafas sedalam2nya kalau perlu menangis,tapi hal itu ia urungkan karna menyadari akan umur yang sedang mengambil kursi didekat tempat tidur duduk dan tidur disebelah tangan kanan Momoi yang masih terjaga.

Lagi-lagi Kagami terbangun oleh silaunya sang surya pagi,Dilihatnya kondisi Momoi,masih terjaga,Ia pun terdiam meratapinya,Tiba2 pintu kamar terbuka,nampaklah Kise,Riko,Hyuga,Dan kiyoshi,datang menjenguk sahabatnya.

" Eh kalian repot2 datang " Kagamipun menghela nafas lega, " Untung hari ini sabtu,dan . . . Oh man...gua belum mandi,belum sarapan,belum . . . " belum Kagami menyelesaikan ucapannya,Kiyoshi menyodorkan Nasi kotak Handuk dan saja Kagami merasa sangat berterimakasih. " Ya ampun,haha thanks ya " Ujarnya sambil mnerima nasi kotak yang berisikan nasi kuning beserta lauk lainnya.

" Inget Seirin selalu hadir dimana saja hehe " kata kise santai. " Ohya gimana kabar Momoi,masih . . . . " Ucapan kise terpotong ketika melihat Momoi masih terjaga.

" Sejak semalam,ia belum siuman,Dasar Aomine brengsek,Sudah mencelakai orang sekarang buktinya ? Ia tak hadir kan ? Haha just laugh for him " ujarnya santai tapi kesal.

Tiba2 pintu terbuka lagi,nampak Aomine tiba dengan sekantung nasi kotak " Gue hadir kan sekarang ? " tanyanya dan semua terdiam. " Haha,bagus deh kalo lu masih punya perasaan " senyum kagami yang sinis hadir diwajahnya.

" Gua udah bayar biaya rumah sakitnya,harganya tak seberapa kok " ujarnya sembari menaruh nasi kotak dimeja " loh ini nasi kotak siapa ? yaelah gua ud beliin juga " ujarnya polos. " Elu aja beli ga bilang2 yaudah kita beli duluan " ujar Riko judes.

Kelopak mata merah itu kembali tertuju kepada Aomine,dihatinya sekarang ada rasa kesal tapi ada rasa bersalah,tapi tiba2 muncul rasa takut akan keadaan Momoi sekarang,Benturan dikepalanya lumayan membuat ia hampir gegar otak,dan tulang sendinya nyaris ditelan Yang Maha Kuasa memlih jalan yang terbaik,Ya,Inilah jalan terbaiknya,Momoi masih ada didunia,masih bisa menjalani masa2 remajanya yang penuh cinta dan liku2 kehidupan.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 pagi,Kagami beserta teman2nya sekadar berjalan2 ditaman Rumah sakityang penuh dengan Pasien2 yang mencari udara segar,ada yang duduk dikursi roda,ada yang sedang belajar berjalan,ada yang sedang duduk dan makan,dan rata2 mereka semua orang tua dan anak muda yang dengan kejam merrenggut kehidupan mereka yang indah menjadi itu semua diam dan duduk dikursi begitu mahal dan berharganya kehidupan ini,teristimewa dengan umur yang masih berkepala terkadang kita sebagai manusia banyak keluh kesahnya terhadap hukum ilahi.

Awan mendung terus menggelar,Sudah hampir satu bulan ini Sang Surya tidak menampakkan dirinya,menghangatkan bumi,Musim hujan mulai dingin terus menghilir menyapu debu kota Jakarta.

Tiba-tiba saja setetes air langit turun satu persatu,Jakartapun basah dengan sekejap,Dan taman rumah sakit kosong dengan sekejap Hujanpun turun,kembali merasakan dinginnya kota Jakarta.

Melihat keadaan Momoi yang belum pulih,Semua terdiam,hanya deru hujan deras yang mengisi hati2 yang kosong dan penuh -tiba tangan kanan Momoi bergerak,Semua heboh,hati kian mencerah

" Momoi ! Puji Tuhan dia siuman ! " teriak Riko sembari mengajak teman2nya melihat keajaiban pun tidak ada reaksi meskipun matanya sudah terbuka,ia hanya menatapai langit2 kamar rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong,Kata tiada terucap,hanya sedikit terbuka mulutnya,sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dijaganya ucapan itu oleh rasa kaget dan herannya.

" Moi ? gimana masih sakit ? " tanya Kise sedikit panik

Belum Pertanyaan kise terjawab,seorang suster masuk dan kembali mengecek kondisi gadis itu. " Dia baru siuman,masih masa pemulihan,tapi dokter bilang besok dia sudah boleh pulang " katanya dengan sopan.

Mendengar itu semua menganggukkan kepala,Seketika itu juga Riko mengambil nasi kotak membukanya dan menyuapkannya kepada Momoi,Gadis itu masih terdiam,mungkin masih merasakan sakit dan rasa heran akan kejadian yang menimpanya mulutnya masih mau menerima suapan nasi kuning itu,hingga sisa setengah,beserta segelas air pun akhirnya berucap " terima kasih semuanya " dengan lemas dan kembali berbaring.

Pertengahan Novemberpun tiba,Langit kelam semakin meluas menggelar,tetesan air langit kembali hadir kebumi,membasahi Kota Jakarta,payung warna-warni yang bergoyang2 dan beriringan mulai kompak pemuda berkelopak mata merah terbiasa bersahabat dengan Tetesan air langit itu,Payungpun tak punya,jas hujan pun tubuh insani hadir memberantas air tetesan itu.

Akhirnya Kagami sampai keskeolah lengkap dengan seragam yang basah dengan adanya kenikmatan hidup,tidak ada kata keluh kesah terucap,dan ia biasa aja dengan keadaan yang 10 menit,dan iapun harus menunggu hingga doa pagi selesai dikumandangkan melalui speaker terlambat Pria itu tetap menebarkan senyumnya yang mempesona terhadap teman2nya.

Bell pulang sekolah berdering keras,membuat lamunan Kagami buyar,Diambilnya tas sekolah diatas meja,keluar kelas,hendak mencari Gadis itu.

" Momoi ! " teriaknya dari belakang dan Gadis itu terhelak ketika sedang mengobrol bersama segerombolan teman perempuannya yang kira2 berjumlah 9 orang.

" Hai Kagami " sapanya lengkap dengan senyum manis perempuan pada itu Kagami balas tersenyum.

" Didepan lapangan gereja SMA Teikou ada pasar malem,kita berdua kesana yuk ! " ajaknya semangat

" Hah pasar malem ? udah buka ya ? gua aja belom terima brosurnya kita berdua aja ? " tanyanya tak perempuan itu semakin deg-degan.

" Aku udah ngajak yang lain tapi mereka pada ga bisa,entah mereka bohong belaka atau bener2 kejadian tau deh hehe " ujarnya sembari menyilangkan tangan dan menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok.

" Yaudah deh kebetulan mau liat2 baju 15rb dapet 2 hahaha gua terima ajakannya " ujar Momoi ikut2an menyilangkan tangan.

" Dasar emak2 doyan baju murah hahaha " ejeknya sembari menghindar sambitan buku kimia yang tebal.

" Gue jemput kerumahlu jam 7 ya " Ujar kagami sembari merangkul tas sekolahnya yang lumayan berat,dan melangkah pulang

Melihat itu Momoi semakin tak karuan desibel ini kencan pertama ? ataukah hanya hiburan semata ? Hanya Malaikat cinta yang tau itu.

Kunang-kunang Kota Jakarta semakin menyala-nyala,Inilah hari pertama Pasar Malam dilapangan menghadirkan beraneka macam dari Komidi putar,bianglala,wahana ombak,stand permainan tembak dan lainnya,membuat orang yang datang semakin tak ingin anak-anak kecil yang masih butuh penghiburan,Baginya inilah surga kedua mereka.

" Eh eh eh baju ini bagus ga buat gue ? " tanya gadis itu sembari melebarkan dan mengibaskan baju berwarna putih yang dipilihnya.

" Warna putihkan cepet kotor,ini aja kayak cardigan gitu,warna coklat sama krem,harganya berapa sih ? " tanya Kagami sembari memilah milih baju didalam tumpukan.

" 50 ribu dapet 2,Harus bilang Wow nih haha " candanya sembari tetap melihat2 baju coklat yang disarankan pria tingkah gadis itu,Kagami hanya tersenyum simpul.

Pasar malam hari ini cukup ramai pengunjung,Dengan harga serba murah,pengunjung semakin berdatangan membanjiri lapangan bekas tempat parkiran berlama2 memilih baju,Gadis itupun membeli 2 buah baju yang didambakannya,kualitas lumayan meski harganya tak seberapa.

" Berani naik wahana ombak ? " tanya pria itu sembari menunjuk wahana ombak yang sedang beroperasi.

" Widihh jangankan Wahana ombak,kalopun ada Wahana Badai cetar membahana gua naekkin ! hahaha " candanya sembari berlari menuju dengan Harga 3500 rupiah pengunjung bisa menikmati wahana ombak dengan durasi 10 menit.

Dinaikinya wahana tersebut,Teriakan kegembiraan dan keseruan mulai membahana memenuhi 1 Kagami yang awalnya hampa mulai dipenuhi kupu-kupu berwarna-warni yang menggelitik tangan kanan gadis yang sedang berteriak akan keseruan wahana itu terdiam sejenak merasakan hangatnya tangan pria merah itu muncul lagi di pipinya yang putih.

Wahana ombakpun berhenti,penumpang turun.

" Kok lu megang2 tangan gue sih bikin kaget aja lagi seru juga sama angin malem " ujar gadis itu sembari berjalan mencari wahana lain.

" Aku takut tauuuu " ujar kagami dengan gaya chibi-chibi

" Wakakakak koplak lo " ejek Momoi.

" Ya nggalah wahana ombak kayak gitu masih kecillll,yang didufan juga kecilll gada apa2nya " Ujar kagami sekedar menyombongkan diri.

" Widihh ampun kakakkk hahaha " tawa momoi meledak.

Setelah lelah seharian berpetualang,Mereka berduapun makan malam disebuah kedai kecil ditengah2 bermodalkan 35ribu rupiah mereka bisa mendapatkan 2 piring nasi goreng special beserta Es teh.

" Gimana kalo habis makan kita naik bianglala ? " Tanya kagami sembari mengaduk2 nasi gorengnya dengan sendok.

" Yaudah,sebenernya gue ini takut tinggi hehe " ujar gadis itu sembari meminum es tehnya dengan malu-malu.

Antrian bianglala cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu,tetapi pada akhirnya butuh 15 menit mengantri agar dapat menikmati indahnya pernak pernik malam Kota jakarta yang indah.

" Wahh disini adem yaa pemandangannya juga bagus ! " gadis itupun kagum akan kota metropolitan itu. " tapi tetep aja gua takutt,takut liat kebawah " lanjutnya sembari memegang tangan kanan kagami secara spontan.

Tiba2 kejadian tak mengenakkan padam,Bianglala beserta teman2nya tiada gelap dan teriakan orang-orang dibawah tempat dimana mereka berdua duduk ada di paling atas,paling panik dan terus bertanya2

" Aduhh gimana nih AAH sumpah kenapa harus pake matilampu segala ! gua takut ! " teriak gadis itu yang langsung memeluk tubuh Kagami yang bidang.

Sekejap Kagami tak diam,membisu,bingung juga harus mungkin meloncat,Didepan mata sudah ada perempuan yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya tetapi belum dibuktikan.

" Momoi,jangan takut,ada aku disini " hibur pria itu dengan suara yang sangat kalem dan berat. Mendengar itu gadis itu menjadi sepoi2 ia rasakan dan membuat rambutnya terkibas dengan kencang.

Tangan-tangan pria itu mulai memeluk tubuh Gadis itu dengan itupun menyangka akan dipeluk dengan mesranya oleh idaman cinta yang tak kesampaian sepoi2 dan goyangan tempat duduk bianglala membuat Momoi mengantuk dipelukan pria senyum simpulnya kagami membelai rambut gadis itu secara perlahan.

" Bolehkah aku jadi penggantimu ? " tiba2 suatu pertanyaan lewat ditelinga gadis yang sedang mengantuk itu menjadi terhelak,matanya kembali terbuka,jantungnya kian tak berani menjawab,Hanya bisa menatap mata merah itu dengan sayu.

" Maksudnya ? " Gadis itu masih tidak refleks akan pertanyaan pria itu barusan,setengah tidak percaya,setengah bermimpi.

Pria itu tidak mau menjawab,dia hanya diam terus menatapi mata sayu gadis itu.10 detik,20 detik dan tiada kata terucap,membisu,hanya hilir angin yang basa-basi segeralah diciumnya bibir gadis lembut,setulus cinta yang itu kagetnya luar hilang,yang ada hanya detak jantung yang tak seakan takut gadis itupun hilang,digantikan dengan Rasa sayang terhadap pria itu.

Tiba2 terdengar isakan tangis dibalik kecupan itu.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan terhadap sikap Aomine yang suka semaunya terhadap perempuan,Aku lebih baik bersamamu kagami " isak tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi2

Hilir angin semakin menjadi2 itu menenagkan gadis itu sembari mengelus rambutnya kembali.

" Aku tidak suka kamu membanding2kan semua sifat laki2 didunia tak sempurna,kau tak sempurna kita semua tak sempurna,Kesempurnaan hanya milik Ia mencintaimu dengan tujuan agar kita saling melengkapi " ujarnya tetap dengan kalem

" Iya,betul,kita saling melengkapi ya " diusapnya air mata terakhir menetes itu dengan tangan kanan pria itu.

Gadis itu pun lepas dari pelukan pria ke atas langit yang penuh dengan permata malam yang purnamapun ikut hadir menerangi cinta sekeliling kota Jakarta dari malam masih padam lampunya,beberapa orang terlihat sedang memperbaiki tiang listrik dibawah bagi Momoi,kejadian ini adalah kejadian yang takkan bisa terulang ,Dia ditaksir oleh seorang pria dewasa yang menyukai dia apa adanya.

Tiba-tiba sekejut suara kenbang api berkumandang,Ya,pesta kembang api untuk merayakan hari pertama pembukaan pasar malam dilapangan ini membuat langit malam yang hambar menjadi kembang api itu dan gadis itu berpegangan tangan,Mempermesra keadaan kembali mereka dari pasar malam yang indah itu.

Hati gadis itu terus sudah dikecup bibirnya oleh seorang pria yang berhati mulia,yang selama ini ia taksir,ia bibir itu selama jam istirahat berlangsung,Hingga ia tak menyadari didepan matanya sudah ada ia dan langsung menghabiskan mie ayamnya dengan lahap.

" Kenapa kaget begitu kamu ? Apa gara2 aku muncul tiba2 ya sai ? haha sorry " tawanya sembari duduk disebelah gadis itu.

" Iyalah bikin kaget dasar ! " ucapnya dengan kasar sembari menggeserkan posisi duduknya 10cm lebih jauh dari pria tingkah lakunya Aomine bingung,Sepertinya ia tak ada salah terhadap perempuan itu,tetapi mengapa ia merasakan sebal ?

" Kamu kenapa sih ? Ada tamu lagi dari cibeureum ? " tanyanya dengan lembut

" Ih ga usah sembarangan makan bahasnya gituan ! " bentaknya membuat Aomine semakin bingung." Gua udahan makannya gua mau naik dulu abis ini kan pelajaran killer " ujar wanita itu sembari berjalan menuju tangga sekolah.

Melihat itu Aomine pun kepalanya yang tak gatal,hanya dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran kepada gadis yang ia suka itu.

Bola basket itu kembali dilambungkan diudara dan masuk ke Ring basket dengan tepat,mendribble dan menshootnya selama berkali-kali hingga ia merasa sudah jam ditangannya,petang sudah menjemputnya untuk kelelahan Kagami merangkul tas olahraganya dan melangkah pulang.

Baru saja 5 langkah didepan mata merah itu didapati Aomine terlihat menunggu sejak itu Kagami heran dan terhelak.

" Ngapain lu sore-sore masih disekolah ? Ceweklu mana ? " tanyanya sembari memicingkan matanya,menatap dengan sinis dengan senyum tiada arti.

" Suka-suka dong,permainan basketlu tadi bagus juga hahaha " Tawa Aomine tiada arti pula." Cewek gue ? Momoi ? kayaknya dia udah ga peduli lagi ama gua " ujarnya tanpa beban,tetap santai merangkul jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan merah.

" Jelaslah,lu nya aja kayak gitu,gimana dia ga kabur haha poor boy,makanya jadi laki tuh peka dikit ama perasaan cewek " ujar kagami santai.

" Sok tau banget lu soal hati cewek " Ujarnya setengah tak ingin ribut sekarang,Yang hanya ia butuhkan hanya rumah yang nyaman,kasur,dan pusingnya ia tahan hingga berhari2.

Kota Jakarta basah ini pertengahan November didalam cafe starbucks kemang raya,Ditatapinya mata gadis itu itu tidak berani melihat,Jantungnya tak karuan,Ya,Kencan pertama pun ada kata2,tanpa bibir dan lidah terucap,hanya suara merdu ketukan air hujan yang mengiringi malam minggu mereka.

" Kamu kenapa diam aja ? " tanya pria itu tetap menatap mata gadis itu membisu,rona merah hadir berani menatap Kagami secara jantungnya hancur tak darahnya sedikit tersumbat membuat Momoi merasa dingin,butuh pelukan hangat.

Diminumnya cappucino hangat yang dipesan gadis itu sejak kedatangan mereka dicafe ,Tiada percakapan dan celotehan terjadi,hanya ada rasa bingung,dan rasa was-was menghampiri.

Melihat itu Kagami menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari menyenderkan pungungnya dikursi cafe yang classic rupawannya.

TO BE CONTINIUED = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


End file.
